As illustrated in FIG. 5, a conventional common mode noise filter includes a plurality of insulating layers 1 and three independent coils 2 to 4. Coil 2 includes coil conductors 2a, 2b electrically connected to each other. Coil 3 includes coil conductors 3a, 3b electrically connected to each other. Coil 4 includes coil conductors 4a, 4b electrically connected to each other. Coil conductor 2a, coil conductor 2b, coil conductor 3a, coil conductor 3b, coil conductor 4a, and coil conductor 4b are sequentially stacked from the bottom.
PTL 1 is known as a prior art document relating to the present disclosure, for example.